7 days till Christmas
by MardukeDye
Summary: a short 7 chapter zosan with lots of love and romance
1. Seven days left

**Title: 7 Days till Christmas.**

**Made by: MardukeDye Deviantart**

**A collection of one-shots the seven days before Christmas until Christmas day.**

**Pairing: Zoro x Sanji (One Piece)**

The last day of work was going smoothly for the blonde, taking every order and getting it out even before the customers could realize they had actually ordered something. Of course the owner Zeff was in a good mood about the said blonde working hard, wishing silently in his mind that said man would work like this every day before changing his mind thinking he would drop dead from stress within three days.

When walking and asking the customers if they enjoyed the food, they were very happy about the fast serving and still getting excellent food on their plates.

This made of course the working hours go by fast for Sanji, he was eager to get home and prepare things for Christmas and also for a certain someone coming home tomorrow morning. He was in such a happy mood he thought he was going to break something for not focusing fully but the day went well, serving delicious food to all the guests. He didn't even flirt around with the ladies in the restaurant, he was too worked up and wanted to finish so he could get his break from work without feeling bad about it.

Some hours later into the evening, Zeff gave him his pay and Christmas bonus and let him go off in to the holiday semester. Sanji told him goodbye and wished everyone in the kitchen a merry Christmas and happy new years before leaving the restaurant.

He decided to take a walk in town before heading home, looking through some shops and stands in case he had missed to buy something when he went shopping the day before today.

He sighed out lightly, feeling slightly tired now and probably thought it was about all the work he had done today, feeling almost a bit ill. He shook his head, he didn't want to be sick now he had too much things to do and wouldn't let anything ruin it. So, he decided to go straight home and look through the fridge and freezer instead tomorrow and just take it easy tonight.

He yawned big as he was walking out from the town and towards his house, feeling beaten and tired all at once and his body had started to ache slightly. He regretted that he had put so much energy into work today and made a heavy sigh. In the distance he could see his house, smiling as he felt the warmth already from it. He was a bit sad though too, since no one would be home to greet him tonight either just like yesterday and the nine nights before. He tried to think positive.

"Tomorrow he's back" He smiled to himself, grabbing the key in his pocket and unlocking the door to the house and walking inside. He took off his coat and shoes, leaving them in the hallway before moving to the kitchen.

He made some hot chocolate before moving into the living room, he glanced slightly at the tree that still was very green but hadn't been decorated. He smiled, thinking that now he had something to do that wasn't too hard and make some hours pass. He put the cup down on the living room table before getting some boxes from the guest room filled with Christmas decorations. Getting all the boxes to the living room and sitting down on the floor among them he looks them through to find the best things to put up around the house.

Ornaments in wonderful colors and different shapes, he smiled in liking to all the decorations in the boxes and started to work. Leaving the Christmas tree for last he put up some Santa Claus statues, one on the living room table and one in the guest room window for a nice jolly feeling.

On the top of two of the four paintings in the living room he hang over garlands, making more color with red and gold. He found also a plastic Christmas flower that he put on the table in the kitchen.

Then it was just to begin on the Christmas tree which was the most exciting part for the blonde. Looking through more in the boxes he found some nice ornaments to hang in the tree, balls, squares, mostly every shape possible.

He put up and around the tree garlands in different colors, golden, red, white but tried to hold himself to not exaggerate on the poor tree. He wondered for a moment as he felt something was missing on it, "Candy?" He hummed as he moved towards the kitchen to see what he had. He found some candy wrapped in nice looking paper and was glad he had remembered to buy candy canes as well. But still when he saw the candy hanging it still felt like something was missing on it. He thought hard for a long moment before remembering.

"But it can wait till he comes home, he reaches better" He mumbles to himself and smiled. Then he remembered something else and thought he was just too stupid.

He pulled out the Christmas lights from another box and put them up around the tree, he smiled big at the huge improvement. "Now it looks better" He sighed happily and turned the light on. Smiling more to how nice it looked he walked back to sit on the couch, happy about his work he sipped on his warm chocolate.

Sometime later he looked at the clock, seeing it was 11:48 PM. He yawned big, turning off the television he had put on a few hours back during the evening and after decorating. He stretched his arms and moved away from the couch. Turning all the lights except the tree off, locking the door and walked to the bedroom.

Changing into sleep wear and crawling under the sheets, he shivered at the cold but soon it warmed up and he sighed happily as he closed his eyes. He mumbled some words quietly as he fell asleep.

"Today is 17th of December, only seven days left until Christmas."


	2. Six days left

**Title: 7 Days till Christmas**

**Made by: MardukeDye**

**A collection of one-shots the seven days before Christmas until Christmas day.**

**Pairing: Zoro x Sanji (One Piece)**

He yawned big as he waited for the buss to arrive back in his home town, sinking down in his seat slightly. The green haired hadn't been able to sleep much on the plane back, being too excited to come home to his loved one. It hadn't take much out of him though and now he was so tired he could fall asleep at any moment. He looked out through the window to his left, it was around noon now and only some minutes before he would be back home after this long and dull business trip he had been on in Paris.

He sighed quietly, watching the tree's pass by.

An hour later, thanks to the buss breaking down and the passengers had to wait for a new one, Zoro was finally on his door step. He sighed happily, wondering if the blonde was up. He unlocked the door to quietly move inside. He didn't hear any sounds and the lights were off. He smiled, "Probably sleeping in after working yesterday evening." He mumbled to himself as he took off his coat and shoes.

He walked slowly towards the bed room, noticing the decorations and the Christmas tree in the living room. He smiled big, "Amazing". He said as he continued to the bed room, opening the door silently he heard a slight creak, recognizing the sound from the bed in said room. Moving inside he closes the door behind him and smiles lovingly towards the blonde sleeping peacefully beneath the covers on the double sized bed.

The green haired male walked over slowly and sat down on the bed edge of the side the blonde was sleeping on, he smiled more at the look on said face cause it looked peaceful but a bit child like.

Moving a hand slowly, Zoro stroke some of the blonde strands away from the sleeping one's face, stroking down over the cheek and neck he felt Sanji shudder slightly to the cold of his hands before a smile curved upon his lips to the familiar stroke. He hummed a melody quietly, trying to wake the blonde up gently and loving from said slumber.

Sanji moved slightly but didn't wake up, still smiling lightly to the nice touch that grew warm against his skin. The blonde yawned slightly after a moment, moving on his back he opened his eyes half way, seeing a blurry green shape. "Zoro...?" He mumbled in a questioning tone.

A chuckle was let out from the said man who's name had been asked, "Yes I'm here" He replied softly before he moved onto the bed more, moving beneath the sheets and cuddled close to his blonde who blinked more awake.

"Welcome home" He mumbled a bit tiredly, he smiled loving and received a loving smile back. Sanji noticed the tired expression on the other man's features, he smiled more, moving to kiss the green haired man's forehead. "Get some sleep" He hummed, Zoro nodded, smiling as he closed his eyes and snuggled to the blondes side and neck.

Sanji stayed until his lover was asleep soundly before moving away, feeling fully awake he couldn't lay still in bed even if he had wanted to. So he decided to let Zoro sleep, he took some new cloths before heading out from the bed room quietly, closing the door, and walked to the bath room to shower before continue his work around the house. He showered quickly, dressing up when finished into a pale blue short sleeved shirt and some loose dress pants to be comfortable on his first day off. He smiled big, full of energy he walked out and to the kitchen after dumping his old cloths into the laundry basket. He fixed some coffee, sat down at the table with the cup and a note pad and began thinking.

Wondering what had to be done and fixed he took some notes as ideas came to his mind, he needed to go shopping some more stuff, he had to plan some things for the Christmas party that would be on the 23rd of December when all friends would come over. He thought of what to make for eating and drinking that day and on Christmas day. He didn't want to be simple, he was far too organized to make something simple and it bothered said blonde cause he had barely any ideas at all for what to serve.

He hummed as he tapped the paper with the tip of his ink pen, he wondered a long time before he came up with a great, delicious yet simple idea. "Well we could it that today" he mumbled and smiled amused. He wrote down what he needed, and before knowing it he had planned dinner for the six days coming. He looked at the notes and sighed at his way of planning things was too much to be possible.

He heard a loud but dull snore from the bed room, he snickered. "It's like he never left" He murmured and sipped his coffee.

An hour later he was finished with all his notes and two cups of coffee, he felt almost hyper now from the caffeine and chuckled to it. He washed his cup, deciding to wait a bit longer with making breakfast to not wake the marimo. Sanji walked out to the living room to fix some more with the decorations around the house before putting away the boxes in the guest room again.

"Maybe I can wrap some gifts before he wakes up" He hummed, deciding to do so he stayed in the guest room, closing the door just in case the swordsman would wake up and come out from the bed room and started wrapping the different gifts that were left to be wrapped.

He had a bit of struggle though, Sanji wasn't the best wrapper even though he had skilled hands when cooking and cleaning. But this was his weak point, it looked very strange no matter how he tried to fold the paper and he sighed heavy and long to it. "I guess this'll just have to do" He mumbled with a pout on his lips, wrapping around the bands on the gifts and writing names on the papers to separate them.

When finished he put the gifts under the tree in the living room, smiling big at his sort of success and then walked to the kitchen. Preparing breakfast now, he thought that Zoro would wake up soon now when feeling the smell of eggs and toast and he was right, he heard movements from the bed room and the door to said room creaking open. He hummed quietly as he cooked and turned the eggs, putting them on a plate together with the toast and putting everything on the table.

He made some warm chocolate together with placing juice on the table and sat down at his usual spot. A short moment later the awaited marimo came to the kitchen, "Smells good" He hummed as he sat down at his own usual spot. Sanji smiled big as he began eating along with Zoro.

They had a nice breakfast together, talking about the green haired's trip and everything. Later the rest of the day went on pretty quick, Sanji let Zoro just take it easy on the couch and almost doing nothing while he himself cleaned a bit and went to the store to buy the last things he needed for the rest of the days till Christmas. Zoro had insisted though to at least come to the market with him and Sanji just had to give up on the swordsman's begging.

The evening came quick as well, the two now sitting on the couch in front of the television and taking it easy before going to bed, watching a movie. Zoro was leaning slightly on Sanji's head while said blonde was leaning against the other's shoulder.

The blonde fell alseep half way through the movie, which Zoro found amusing. He smiled as he kissed the blonde head softly.

"Today is the 18th of December, only six more days till Christmas" He hummed.


	3. Five days left

**Title: 7 Days till Christmas**

**Made by: MardukeDye**

**A collection of one-shots the seven days before Christmas until Christmas day.**

**Pairing: Zoro x Sanji (One Piece)**

Zoro yawned big as he opened his healthy eye slowly, looking tiredly up at the roof of the living room he wondered for a moment where he actually was. He heard breathing and looked to his side, finding Sanji snuggled up to his side and by his chest on the couch under a blanket.

The green haired remembered, he had watched the blonde fall asleep last night when watching a movie. He blinked slowly as he wondered if he had finished it or not, he couldn't remember and the movie had been about three hours long so he thought it didn't matter, it hadn't been to interesting anyways in his opinion.

He liked the moment though very much, cuddled up on the couch with Sanji was always one of his favorite parts about being together with said. Since the blonde easily fell asleep if he was bored or had been over worked. He pouted in thought, "He must've been real cuddly after last day of work and I wasn't here..." He felt a bit irritated to the thought. He looked towards the blonde beside him when feeling a slight movement, moving himself to wrap his arms around the blonde to keep said on the couch a while longer in case said would wake up.

Today he hoped Sanji would just take it easy and spend some time with him before things began to happen, like their friends coming over on Saturday for a Christmas party, meaning, the blonde would be too busy to even look at him. He sighed.

"What are you sighing about?" The marimo jerked slightly when hearing the question, looking at the blondes face he noticed said was awake and looking back at him. He smiled.

"Morning beautiful"

"That's not an answer to my question" The blonde huffed a bit annoyed after being woken up.

"Ah, I was just thinking of the day before yesterday" The green haired answered.

"The day before yesterday? You weren't even home" Sanji answered, a bit confused to the swordsman's thinking on the subject. He found himself a bit curious though to what the other man was thinking about.

Zoro blinked slowly and nodded before he spoke, "Well no but, I was thinking about you that day" He lowered his eyelids. "Coming home from a hard day of work, being tired, no one greeting you "welcome home" ". He moved and hugged the blonde chef tighter.

Said blonde chuckled to the words, "Baka, it's been that way since you left until you came back yesterday" He smiled, understanding what the other had meant, two days after the marimo had left for a business trip he had started to feel lonely. Usually, Sanji was mostly the one coming home first and prepare dinner, later greeting the swordsman when said came home some time after him. But on some days Zoro would come home before Sanji, always surprising him with something. Flowers, a nice treat, going out for dinner, it could be anything.

Zoro blinked at Sanji's thoughtful expression, he smiled after a moment and kissed the blondes forehead before snuggling more to said.

Sanji blinked, "Hey isn't it time to get up? What time i-" He was hushed when the swordsman kissed him on the lips softly. He blushed to the action, trying to move away but soon gave in to the firm lips kissing his own. Making a quiet sound as he closed his eyes and so did Zoro who continued the kissing, deepening it.

The cook blushed harder to the deep and intense kissing, not realizing he was turned on his back on the couch and now had the swordsman above him.

After a moment Zoro broke the kiss, looking down at the flushed cook breathing slightly heavier. He grinned as he lay down on top of the blonde, pressing said down against the couch and kissed said's neck tenderly.

Sanji huffed slightly in irritation, mumbling something as he was still blushing a deep red. He had forgotten almost how it felt when the marimo kissed him. He liked it but hated when he wasn't ready for it or when the green haired surprised him doing it in a embarrassing situation. He made a quiet sound when feeling Zoro hug him tighter on the couch. He jerked suddenly when feeling the swordsman's wet tongue connect with his neck and later his earlobe. He blushed hard, "Z-Zoro d-don't" He murmured but said man continued the teasing licking at his ear.

"Better get used to this, we'll be at it all day" The marimo hummed.

Sanji cursed to the words under his breath which made the swordsman laugh against his neck.

Today is the 19th of December, only five more days till Christmas.


End file.
